


Kissing Steve Rogers

by petals_sunwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, POV Steve Rogers, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kissing steve rogers, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: The title says it all!





	Kissing Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I was just minding my own business and I saw a post about types of kisses. A few minutes later I borrowed the good Captain from Marvel to write this blurb!   
> So I don't own him nor have I any grand commercial plans associated with him. Just a little blurb for our amusement!

You had overpowered the great Steve Rogers. You had successfully grabbed the remote and changed the damn movie. You let out a celebratory whoop only to realize you had somehow ended up on his lap in your skirmish. He pulled you closer and your skin is tingling. He smelled like leather and coffee and he was so close. He just leaned in and brushed his lips with yours. You let out a small ‘eep'  and pulled away from him in surprise. Even though it lasted for a second, the kiss was electric.

Steve had given in to his urges and crossed the line he shouldn’t have. He had kissed you and you had pulled away. He had no regrets though. He had always wondered what would it feel like to kiss you. He was about to let go of your waist when your lips crashed into his.

If he thought the first kiss was incredible, this one was divine. Your one hand was on his chest and another one was around his neck. Your lips moving synchronously. He pulled you closer, his other hand on your cheeks and brushed his tongue on your lower lip. 

‘Steve’ you whispered, pulling his hair and something inside him snapped.  He had never thought a kiss could be intoxicating. You were in his lap and he could feel electricity coursing through his veins. There was nothing innocent about this kiss anymore. This was a promise, he thought as he pulled away to look at you. Your lips were red and properly kissed, igniting his desire to kiss you again.

You took a moment to control your breathing but damn the second kiss is nothing like the first one. You stared into his darkened blue eyes and leaned into his chest.

_Fuck, Steve Rogers‘ sinful lips were irresistible and you were positively addicted to them!_


End file.
